Birthday Gift
by xotakux2002x
Summary: what exactly does one get kisame for his birthday? itachi may not know, but deidara has an idea X3 kisaita yaoi, a bit of sasodei, oneshot


The normally somber Uchiha was sitting in the living room of the Akatsuki base, feeling extremely depressed. He was currently moping on the couch, a dark cloud of depression hanging above his head.

Deidara came into the room. "Itachi, what's wrong, un? And why is there a dark cloud of depression above your head, un?" He walked over and shooed the cloud away, sitting on the couch near the raven haired man.

Itachi would have ordinarily yelled at Deidara to beat it, or at least brought out his Sharingan, but this time was different. He and the blonde were both ukes, and fairly close in age, so maybe Deidara could help him. "Kisame's birthday is today. He's out on a mission, but I have no idea what to give him when he gets home." He sighed. "I'm doomed."

Deidara paused for moment, surprised not only that Itachi was talking to him in a civil tone, but had actually asked him for help. He sat there in silence, thinking, before rising to his feet, looking the man up and down. "Itachi, what size is your waist, un?"

The Uchiha looked warily at Deidara. "What kind of question is that?"

The blonde merely smirked. "Never mind, I think we're about the same size, un." He grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him off the couch. "Come on, I know what to do, un!"

"Deidara, what exactly are we doing in your room?" Itachi asked, watching the blonde dig through his closet.

"I'm looking for something to help you, un. Now, where did I put it- HERE IT IS, UN!" Deidara stood up triumphantly, holding an article of clothing before him.

For a moment, all Itachi could do was stare. "Deidara……….is that what I think it is?"

"Uh-huh!" Deidara smiled happily. "I got it for danna on his birthday, un."

"You guys have weird ideas for gifts, you know that?"

"Oh, lighten up, un! And try it on, un." Itachi reluctantly undressed and put it on. "I knew it, it fits you perfectly, un!"

"You can't be serious."

"Trust me, Kisame will love it, un!" Itachi sighed. "Ok."

"Yay, un!"

Kisame walked into the room he shared with Itachi, leaning his sword against the door and dropped his cloak on a chair. Some birthday this was turning into. Pein woke him at five in the morning to go on a mission, he had just now gotten home (thirteen hours later) completely drained of all his energy, and to top it all off, he hadn't spent any time with his partner. He sighed and rubbed his temples, eyes shut. "Kisame."

The shark didn't open his eyes. "Yes, Itachi?"

"Kisame…" the smaller man repeated in a singsong voice. Kisame opened his eyes and looked at Itachi. His eyes widened and his arm dropped to his side.

Itachi was standing before him, hair down, a strand of it being twirled around one of his fingers. But that wasn't what caught Kisame's attention. His partner, who normally resented being called anything related to the opposite sex, was standing before him in a light blue and white school girl's uniform.

He couldn't help but stare, the sight before him a true delight to the eyes. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Itachi asked, mistaking the silence for rejection.

"Of course." The shark moved forward and placed his hands on Itachi's waist, gently feeling his partner up. "I'm just surprised. You've never done something like this before."

Itachi chuckled. "Well, I thought you'd like something a little different." He reached up, slowly lacing his arms around Kisame's neck, standing on his toes to reach his partner's lips. "Do you?" He whispered, millimeters separating the two of them.

Kisame smirked. "Very much." He closed the short distance between the two of them, pressing their lips together. As the kiss deepened, he pulled the smaller man closer to him, running a hand down his side, slipping under the skirt. He grinned into the kiss when he realized Itachi wasn't wearing anything underneath the skirt.

They broke away for air, and Kisame grasped the hem of his partner's shirt, slowing sliding it over his head and tossing it aside. Itachi brought their lips together again, kissing his partner passionately. Kisame began biting his lower lip, and Itachi opened his mouth, allowing Kisame to come in. The shark moved his skilled tongue throughout the Uchiha's mouth, making sure to touch every spot he could reach, making his partner shiver. He felt Itachi's grip on him tighten; his legs were probably giving out. He pushed them down onto the bed, refusing to break their kiss.

Itachi squirmed beneath him, and they broke off for oxygen once more. As Itachi lay beneath him, panting, Kisame ran his eyes over his partner's body, frowning slightly. "What is it?" Itachi asked, hands grasping the hem of Kisame's shirt and pulling it off.

"My marks are fading." Itachi blushed. Kisame liked to bite him, and loved leaving marks on his body. "Fix it," he whispered seductively.

Kisame smirked and leaned in for another kiss. "Not yet." He returned to his partner's lips, immediately deepening the kiss. Itachi shut his eyes in pure bliss, hands traveling up Kisame's body and settling in his hair. Kisame pulled away, kissing down his partner's neck. "AHH!" the shark bit down directly over an old bite mark, making Itachi grip Kisame's blue locks tightly.

He threw his head back and hissed as Kisame slid his razor sharp over his skin, sliding down his side, leaving small red marks on the Uchiha's body. He paused over another mark, thinking, before gently kissing it and moving to Itachi's shoulders, biting hard enough to draw blood. A game had begun. Itachi panted, face flushing, wondering each time Kisame moved whether he'd receive a kiss or a bite. He smiled. "People must think I'm a victim of domestic abuse." He muttered.

Kisame looked up at his partner as Itachi's eyes shut happily. "Too bad they don't realize what a masochist I am." He cried out as Kisame bit down hard, glaring half heartedly at the bigger man. "Of course, even I have limits."

Kisame smirked, sliding a hand up Itachi's leg. "Are you saying you're tired of this?" he asked, gently rubbing his partner's inner thigh.

Itachi shuddered, his eyes closing half way, glazed over. "Please, Kisame…."

"Yes?" the shark asked, sliding the skirt off Itachi.

"Please, just take me." He sat up, hands traveling to Kisame's waistband, tugging off the article of clothing. The shark allowed the Uchiha to help him undress, before roughly pushing him down onto the bed. He pressed three fingers to Itachi's lips. "Suck."

Itachi grasped his partner's hand in his own, slowing prying the fingers apart. He placed one digit inside his mouth, gently wrapping his tongue around it, sucking as seductively as possible on it, coating it evenly. He removed the finger and placed another one inside his mouth, repeating this action with the second and third finger, before taking all three into his mouth at once. The shark moaned and looked away, for fear of losing it right there. Itachi opened his mouth at long last, allowing Kisame to remove the digits and slide down to Itachi's entrance.

Kisame hastily pushed in one finger, making Itachi cry out and grip the sheets beneath him. "Not so rough," he whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

Kisame kissed them away, whispering an apology as he did so. He pushed in another finger gently, before scissoring the digits and adding the third digit.

Small beads of sweat formed along Itachi's hairline as he lay panting on the bed. "Kisame," he breathed quietly. The shark moved his fingers around, searching for that one spot-"AHH!" got it.

Kisame slid his fingers out of Itachi, making the smaller man pout as he positioned himself at the Uchiha's entrance. "Ready?" Itachi nodded, and he slowly thrust in.

Itachi let out a strangled scream at the sensation. Kisame thrust all the way in, them paused for a minute to let Itachi adjust. The Uchiha was soon writhing beneath him, and he slid out, only to thrust in again.

The shark quickly built up a rhythm, slamming into his lover over and over. Itachi moaned and cried out, tossing his head from side to side. His grip loosened, and his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Kisame. "Kisa…Kisam…" he whispered, nearly going over the edge, nails digging into his lover's back.

"Yes?" the shark grunted, keeping up his pace.

"KISAME!" Itachi screamed, climaxing on their stomach, muscles tightening around Kisame. The shark groaned and climaxed within his partner.

For moment, they stayed frozen like that, panting as they clung to one another. Itachi's grip finally loosened, and he collapsed limply onto the bed. Kisame landed on top of him, nearly crushing the Uchiha before rolling over and pulling Itachi onto his chest. "Thanks for the gift," he whispered.

Itachi smiled and snuggled against his partner. "You're welcome, love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~bonus randomness~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Deidara, where's that school girl outfit?"

The blonde flinched. He wasn't sure Sasori would be happy if he found out the clothing had been lent out. "Why, un?"

"Because I want to see you in it," Sasori answered, sitting on the bed. Deidara smirked and walked over, straddling his partner. "Why? Anything you put me in ends up on the ground in five seconds, anyway, un."

"That's beside the point," Sasori replied, allowing his partner to lace his arms around the red head's neck. "Where is it?"

"I dunno, un," Deidara lied, grinding his hips against Sasori. "Deidara," the puppet master warned.

Deidara hmmphed, pouting. "Quick focusing on the outfit and concentrate on me, un!" His hands slid up to Sasori's hair, grasping the red locks. "You're trying to distract me." The red head stated.

"Is it working, un?"

Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist. "Yes." The blonde smiled and kissed his partner.


End file.
